The City of Gold
by GamerGirlESO
Summary: A trip in London goes astray when Jimmy convinces Thomas to play a game of dice with loaded dice. (Rated M for future chapters. Set after Christmas Special and Jimmy has been promoted to Valet for Tom Branson in this. Eventual Thommy! Crossover in a way with the road to Eldorado)
1. Chapter 1

"How on earth did you get loaded dice?" Thomas asked him furiously. Jimmy held in his hand red dice which were obviously loaded. As they walked down the streets of London since Lord Grantham and Tom Branson had let them go ahead and explore until dinner since they had a meeting of some sort to attend to. As they walked Jimmy had stopped abruptly and had his attention turned towards an alley where people gathered and watched a dice game unfold. Thomas knew Jimmy's gambling wheels were turning the moment he spotted his grin as he watched.

"…I found them," Jimmy replied. Thomas glared.

"Oh come on, Thomas. Just a couple of innocent games won't hurt. Just two, I promise."

"You don't know the meaning of "just two", Jimmy. You always go overboard. No we are not participating."

"Can we at least just watch, then?"

Thomas opened his mouth to protest until Jimmy gave him his sad puppy eyes that looked as if a waterfall could be released at any moment. Thomas hesitated then shook himself out of Jimmy's trance.

"No, we can't. We'll just get into trouble."

Jimmy quickly turned from his sad disappointed look to a look that struck Thomas right in the heart. His flirty look that he always gave Ivy but this time was addressed at him. He even went as far as to bob his eyebrows up and down to tease. Thomas was breath taken and gave in.

"Just. Two."

Jimmy immediately jumped up and down like a child about to get his favorite toy.

"Oh thank you, Thomas. I swear, nothing will get out of hand." Jimmy quickly took Thomas by the hand and rushed down the alley to where the game was all the while Thomas only stared at his hand. That was the only time they had really touched each other since they agreed on the truce.

They watched as the dice rolled between the players. A large pile of money was in between them and sweat poured from each man's brow. A great big man with a golden earing just rolled the winning roll and the much skinnier opponent fell to the ground in a sob. Thomas felt pitty for the man. That was probably his eating money.

"Ahaha," the big man laughed, "Anyone else up for a game?"

Thomas reached his hand up to cover Jimmy's mouth but Jimmy spoke too fast.

"He'd like too."

Thomas froze as everyone looked at him. Jimmy looked at him with an innocent smile as Thomas glared daggers.

"Just one game, Thomas," Jimmy said as he pulled out the red dice, "How about we get some good luck first."

Jimmy held his hand out to the woman wearing a blue dress next to him. She smiled and blew upon the dice. Jimmy winked at her and then handed them back to Thomas.

"Here you are. Now go!"

Jimmy pushed Thomas into the circle in front of the money. Thomas was starting to sweat already as he looked at the big man grin.

"I'll roll first," the man said as the game of fate began.

* * *

"Seven," Thomas yelled with excitement.

"Alright, Thomas," Jimmy yelled as he played the banjo next to the girl in blue. He was obviously trying to distract the crowd as Thomas continued to win. This was the final round that Thomas had to play to win everything and he had succeeded. After the first two, Thomas knew why Jimmy gambled. The feeling of winning was a very addicting feeling.

Jimmy and Thomas began to dance in victory until the big man yelled.

"One more roll," he called.

"Uh, guys," Thomas said, "You're broke! You've got nothing to bet with!"

Suddenly the big man threw a large rolled up parchment into the money pile.

"I have a map," he said.

"A map," Thomas said unimpressed but Jimmy jumped up from behind him.

"A map," he asked with child eyes. Thomas hated to admit it but he loved those eyes.

"Yes. A map of the wonders of the world."

"Oh my God! Can we have a look?"

Jimmy grabbed the map from the pile and opened it then brought it over to Thomas.

"Thomas, look!"

Thomas ignored him and Jimmy threw the map into his face and pointed.

"Look, El Dorado! The City of Gold. This could be our shot, Thomas!"

"Oh no, I'm not going on a treasure hunt when there is no proof this place even exists. We have enough now to just leave and go home."

Jimmy pouted.

"No don't you even do it, Jimmy!"

He tried every face he could manage and Thomas was doing all he could to deny Jimmy this wish. Truth be told he would give Jimmy El Dorado if Jimmy would only give him his heart.

Before Jimmy could give up the map was snatched out of their hands.

"I said one more roll. My map for your cash."

Jimmy smiled sweetly as Thomas who shook his head.

"Alright, you're on –"

"Not with your dice. This time we use mine." The big man pulled out dirty white dice. Thomas's heart sank as he looked up on the dice.

"Got a problem with that pretty boy?"

Thomas shook his head and place Jimmy's dice in his vest pocket and took the man's dice then faced Jimmy as he acted like he was only shanking the dice.

"I'm going to kill you."

Jimmy shrugged and walked over the woman in the blue dress and began to play once more. Thomas still couldn't believe that Jimmy was able to play both piano and banjo so well. Knocked out of his trance, Thomas decided to walk up to a woman in green and have her blow. He smiled a flirtatious as he could but she must have seen he didn't mean it since she just walked off. How could he attract women that he didn't want but women he tried to only walked away. He blew the dice himself then prayed to any god that could hear him it would be seven.

"Alright, show me seven."

He let go of the dice and it rolled. One dice landed on three and if it was possible the other just continued to turn. Thomas could practically hear both Jimmy's and his own heart beat as it twirled, twirled, and then, stopped. Thomas put his face over his eyes in fear as he heard the crowd's reaction. He peaked and saw a three and a four.

"Seven?"

"Alright, Thomas!"

Thomas jumped with joy at his first fair win. Jimmy completely ignored the money on the ground and ran right for the map. Thomas decided to collect his earnings as he congratulated the man on a good game. He knew this was just about enough to possibly get out of Downton and on his own. Even start his own business like he always wanted to…except it was going to be real things.

As he scooped up the money, Jimmy's dice rolled out of his pocket and onto the floor showing seven. Thomas's heart stopped as he realized that to be just his luck the moment the man realized they were loaded. Thomas quickly snatched them up and looked at Jimmy. Only one thing went through his mind and he hoped Jimmy understood which road he planned to take.

"You gave me loaded dice?"

Jimmy's expression immediately turned to hurt. Suddenly the police came running up to them and Thomas stopped them and pointed right to Jimmy.

"I'm innocent. He wanted me to play and I had no idea these were loaded. He forced me into this. Arrest him!"

"You dare accuse me," Jimmy walked up to him and then winked. Thomas felt releaved that Jimmy knew how to play along.

"He was the one who was cheating. I only noticed the game. He had the dice all along! Arrest him!"

Jimmy pushed Thomas and Thomas stumbled. He bumped into another police man and was surprised they didn't just snatch his arms.

_They must think this is entertaining. Perhaps we really can get away!_

"He tricked all these people and took their money from them," Jimmy cried out.

"Oh so I'm a thief."

"Yes!"

"Ha, what a joke!"

"You better come clean and admit my innocence or I'll…" Jimmy hesitated then pulled out the police's officer's pistol. Thomas froze in horror along with the crowd. Was Jimmy really playing along?

"Oh really," Thomas said trying to hid his fear, "You don't have the guts to pull the trigger."

Jimmy lowered the gun a little and shot the ground at Thomas's feet causing Thomas and the officer behind him to jump up and shriek. Thomas looked up at Jimmy and saw something in his eyes. Jimmy smiled.

"Run pretty boy."

Thomas did just that and ran through the crowd with Jimmy chasing after him. He turned every corner he could to loose Jimmy but Jimmy gained up each time. Suddenly he came up to a dark empty alley and he sat on the ground as Jimmy ran up. He closed his eyes and waited for Jimmy to shoot but all he heard was Jimmy laugh. A laugh he has never heard of. A laugh…of laugh of … happiness? Thomas opened his eyes to see Jimmy on the ground clutching his side with tears in his eyes. His laugh had gone a little high pitched which Thomas knew only meant Jimmy thought all this was hilarious. Jimmy's curl was messy hung across his eye. He looked at Thomas breathing as heavy as ever. Thomas smiled slitly then suddenly turned furious.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Jimmy!"

Jimmy flinched a little at Thomas's voice but the smile did not fade.

" We could've gotten killed, or worse, arrested."

Jimmy giggled.

"Your priorities are a little flopped."

"I'd rather die than the go to prison, Jimmy."

"Calm down. You pocketed a bit of the money as did I. We can get on the docks quickly and then go to America or something and start new."

Thomas almost protested until he began to think on Jimmy's words.

_Did he just say we go to America together? NO! You idiot, don't fall for those signs again. They are not really there. He means us then part ways once we get there. You wouldn't mind that though._

Thomas nodded to his thoughts then looked at Jimmy who still had the bloody smile on his face. Thomas shook his head then laughed.

"Where did learn to act like that. You really had me believing you were going to kill me!"

"I took classes when I was thirteen and of course I was in the war so I know how to use a gun and aim."

"Just promise me one thing."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows.

"Never, use those crazy eyes on me EVER again."

Jimmy laughed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

They made their way to the docks, completely avoiding law enforcement. Now the only problem was how were they supposed to get onto the ship? Surely they could sweet talk a few people, but Jimmy obviously had other plans. Jimmy ran over to some barrels and opened the lids up.

"This is perfect," Jimmy says.

"No," Thomas said, "No, no, and no! I am not going to stow away on a ship."

"Thomas, we'll never get on one just walking aboard. Come on, no one will even notice two passangers aboard the ship."

"How do you even know they are going on the ship to America?"

"They all are, aren't they? Transporting tea or something like that. Besides these barrels are empty and sailors never check what's inside. They only check weight so come on!"

Jimmy swiftly climbed into one and pulled the lid on top. Thomas was just about to snatch the lid off and drag Jimmy out until the police came around the corner. Thomas quickly found an empty barrel next to Jimmy's and climbed into it.

"This is a stupid idea," Thomas whispered loudly to Jimmy when the police walked past.

"Come off it, Thomas. You'll thank me later."

"How far later?"

Before Jimmy could reply the barrels started move and were suddenly lifted up. Thomas froze as they were carried onto the ship. Thomas hoped they were on the right ship. He really didn't want to go anywhere else but America right now, and he REALLY hoped it wasn't a military ship. If it was, they would not hesitate to send them back to London to prison.

Once they were set down below in the cargo and the men left. Thomas breathed very loudly as he realized he was holding it in.

"Alright on the count of three we jump out and run up to the lower class.

"Alright," Jimmy repeated, obviously nervous.

"Okay, One, two, three!"

The lid did not budge.

"Again!"

Still nothing.

"Oh no," Jimmy said, "They must have put something on top!"

"Great," Thomas mumbled. He thought long and hard but no plan came to mind without them being thrown into prison. So they remained silent for a long while.

* * *

Thomas snapped his eyes open the moment he heard boots walk his way. He closed his eyes as he felt the heavy trunk ontop of them being lifted off.

_Oh please don't open us, PLEASE don't open us!_

Thomas's prayers were unheard as a man lifted his lid and gasped in horror.

"What the-" the man was interrupted by Thomas punching him in the nose.

He heard Jimmy's lid being lifted and saw Jimmy crawl out in worry.

"What did you do," Jimmy asked as Thomas crawled out.

"He saw me!"

"Come on, before another comes down!"

Jimmy and Thomas ran to the door and opened it. They both froze in fear as they saw a room full of sailors sitting at table's. They all looked at the two stowaways and smiled. Thomas gulped loudly and they were taken into custody and thrown into a locked stable next to a white horse. They must've thought they didn't even deserve to be with humans. Thomas crawled into the corner and began beating his head on the wall.

"What are you doing," Jimmy asked.

"Thinking of a plan."

Jimmy signed and looked at the horse next to them on the other side of the caged stable. He could tell that the horse was a trained horse by how neatly groomed and it's hair was tied in little buns along it's neck. Jimmy noticed that the horse's stable wasn't caged like theirs. Maybe this was actually a brig for them or for a violent animal. Jimmy sat on the ground hard and felt a large lump in his side as he did so. He opened his vest a little and spotted next to the map he grabbed was an apple he had snuck from house. It was small enough to go unnoticed.

_Maybe I can give it to, Thomas. He must be furious with me. I got him into this mess. He'll never trust me again._

Jimmy began crawling over to Thomas who still continued to bang his head on the wall. Jimmy could see a small dent start to form on the wall. His eyes widened and he crawled closer.

"So, uhm.." he began, "How is.. the escape plan coming."

He managed a smile as Thomas stopped banging his head.

"Were the row boats guarded," Thomas asked.

Jimmy thought for a moment

"No, I don't think they were. The men who were supposed to were busy chatting."

"So we could probably snatch one and be on our way?"

"...maybe."

"Then lets do that," Thomas said.

"We'll sneak on deck late at night, snatch some supplies then row to Ireland!"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow as he saw Thomas's eye twitch.

"Ireland."

Thomas nodded.

"In a rowboat."

"Yup."

Jimmy looked down then up at Thomas.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jimmy said, " So how do we get on deck?"

Thomas paused.

"You don't know do you?"

"I'm thinking."

Jimmy sighed then looked at the horse. Suddenly he had a plan.

"I have an idea."

Thomas looked at Jimmy at confusion as he went over to the horse.

He saw Jimmy hold up a small red apple and had the horse's full attention.

"Hey there, boy. Look what I have for you. You must be so hungry. I'll give it to you but you must do something for me."

"Jimmy."

" I need you to break down your stable door then come and break ours and this lovely apple is all yours. It's simple."

"Jimmy, you are talking to a horse. He doesn't understand."

Suddenly the horse toppled over his gate and came right over to theirs and knocked it down with a good swift kick.

Jimmy smiled victorious while Thomas's mouth hung open.

"There's a good boy. Come on Thomas."

Thomas quickly followed leaving the horse behind.

They tried to be as quiet as possible as they went along up to the deck of the ship. Thomas began to wonder if he was dreaming since they didn't run into a single soul as they ran through. Once on deck they quickly hopped onto one of the rowboats farthest away and began lowering. Suddenly the horse galloped up to them.

"What the hell," Thomas said in shock.

"What is he doing? What does he want now?

"Oh," Jimmy said, "He wants his apple. I forgot to give it to him."

"Here," Thomas took the apple. "Fetch!"

He threw the apple up to the horse, not even realizing that it went straight up instead of curving on deck to the horse. The horse still lost in it's apple trance followed the apple as it fell into the ocean water.

Hearing something drop into the water. Thomas and Jimmy looked at eachother curiously then saw the horse dive down.

"Oh no," Jimmy called out as he saw the horse struggle to swim, "we have to help him!"

Before Thomas could grab him, Jimmy jumped into the freezing water after the horse. Since there was only one person lowering the boat began falling down swiftly landing on the water hard. Thomas grabbed the oars and road the where the horse and Jimmy were. The horse tried to get on the boat and forced it to flip over leaving all three in the water right underneath. Thomas saw the rope and grabbed it and handed it to Jimmy.

"Here loop the rope under the horse and we'll flip it!"

"Alright," Jimmy breathed before diving under after Thomas.

Jimmy swam underneath the horse and far as he could and emerged and got up onto the boat along with Thomas.

"Ok, on the count of three, pull back on the rope!"

"Ok!"

"One, two, three!"

They pulled and flipped the boat as a giant wave caught them as the ship passed by. They both emerged on the side of the boat. Jimmy smiled as he saw the horse lying on it. Thomas shook his head as they climbed into the boat. He looked around and saw the oars were gone.

"Great, how are we supposed to row now!"

"Thomas, look on the positive side. At least things can't get-" Suddenly it began to rain and Thomas looked at Jimmy who frowned.

"I'm sorry, but were you perhaps going to say "worse"?"

"No, of course not," Jimmy said, "The complete oppostite actually."

"better?"

"...no."

Thomas put his face in his hands as it rained. How could things get worse for them now?

**Huh? Huh? What do you think? I apologize for anything that isn't accurate for this time period. Since El Dorado is a cartoon it is incredibly hard to make it accurate in the 1920s such as guns on british police or the horse hair :P even the ship in general. I've googled and googled and found zip on what I was looking for so I just decided to make this ship special, Okay? If you can help me clean it up to make it accurate then that would be fantastic and I would appreciate it A LOT! This is my first fic PERIOD so I'm new to the whole writing process but DAMN this was hard. I respect EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU for writing your amazing fics! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas held his stomach tight. The pain was unbearable. Don't get it wrong, he's been hungry before, but never this long and this bad. He wondered how long it would take before his body would eat itself. It's been two days, so how much more could he stand. He looked at the sleeping horse that laid in the middle of the boat.  
_Too bad there was no way to make a fire,_ he often thought, _We'd be having a feast._

Of course not matter how much he thought of it, Thomas never really believed he would kill the horse. It felt so uncivilized to him.

Thomas sat up and rubbed his arms, trying to gain some warmth. The nights on the sea were miserable and over the past two nights, they've had to cuddle up close to the horse and each other to keep warm. Jimmy would scoff and roll his eyes when Thomas was all too afraid to get close to him, so Jimmy would be the one to get close, leaving Thomas in a daze to even go to sleep. That was the only reason Thomas enjoyed the nights at all. It gave him a reason to be close, to touch, to hold, and Jimmy wanting him too. If it wasn't for the fact of survival, Thomas may have fallen back into his hopes of love.

As the sun rose in the sky, Thomas could not let his eyes wander away from Jimmy. He looked like a completely different person. His blond locks were a mess and his face began to grow stubble around his beautiful mouth. Thomas never thought he would live to see the day when Jimmy was so...unfinished, and he liked it. Thomas thought that his messy look suited Jimmy.  
_If this is the last look I see on Jimmy, then I can die happily._

Suddenly the boat came to a rough halt, startling Thomas and jolting both the horse and Jimmy to awake. Jimmy widened his eyes in glee as he looked behind Thomas. Thomas turned around and his mouth dropped. A beautiful island with luscious green forests and birds flying all around.

"Land," Jimmy said, "Land!"

Jimmy jumped off the boat and landed onto the beach. As he began running, he lost his footing and landed on the ground. Thomas laughed.

"Seems you still have wobbly legs," he remarked. Jimmy rolled over on his back spreading his arms and legs out as if he was getting ready to make a sand angel.

"Oh, so stable," Jimmy moaned as he took off his jacket, "is this heaven, Thomas? Did we die?"

Thomas laughed again.

_Anywhere is heaven with you._

Thomas slowly climbed out of the boat and the horse followed suit. Thomas had to grip the boat to stay balanced until he got used to the stable ground. As Jimmy continued to roll around and the horse began to nibble on a patch of grass, Thomas approached the forest. Jimmy stood up wiping the sand off him and walked over.

"What are you doing," he asked. Thomas looked at him.

"Just admiring," he answered, "maybe we can look for something to eat."

Jimmy nodded and looked around. His eyes landed on a strange rock formation that took shape of an eagle's head.

_Where have I seen that?_

Jimmy walked back over to his jacket, glancing back at the statue. He picked up his jacket and the map fell out. Jimmy stared at it as it hit him. He swiftly grabbed it and opened it up. He swiftly turned around and gasped. The drawing on the map looked far too much like the stone structure. Jimmy's heart raced.

"Oh my God," Jimmy said. Thomas turned and looked at him in concern.

"What," he replied.

"This is it," Jimmy mumbled.

"What?"

Jimmy turned around and shoved the map into Thomas's face.

"It's here! El Dorado is here!"

Thomas peeled the map away and looked at the eagle drawing and the pile of rocks Jimmy was pointing at.

"Don't you see it," Jimmy asked.

Thomas could see the pile of rocks did look like the head of an eagle, but it couldn't be a true sign that El Dorado was a real place.

"I...I see it, but," Thomas started. He could see the glee melt away from Jimmy's eyes.

"We can't just go looking for something that has little chance of actually existing. Especially hunting it down in a forest that we're not even sure is safe. Who knows what's lurking in there, and if it does exist, there is probably a reason it wasn't discovered."

Jimmy looked down in disappointment. Thomas hated that look. He knew Jimmy was aching for an adventure, but this wasn't the right one.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later."

Jimmy looked up with sadness and nodded.

"Right," Thomas said, "Lets see if we can maybe find some long sticks and maybe use those to paddle. Maybe we'll be in luck and if we go," he stopped and looked at the sun, "north, we may get to America."

Jimmy nodded and looked around. Thomas looked around and spotted a thick long stick over by the eagle rock. He smiled and ran over to it.

"Like this, see," Thomas turned around to show Jimmy. He dropped the stick and fear struck him. Jimmy was gone and so was the horse.

"Jimmy," Thomas called. He ran over to where Jimmy's jacket lay. He suddenly spotted footprints and hoof prints leading into a small dark forest clearing.

"No," Thomas cried, "No, no, no! Jimmy!"

Thomas dashed into the forest and called out Jimmy's name.

"Jimmy! Where are you! Jimmy!"

Thomas was nearly out of breath. He didn't understand how in such a short amount of time he managed to loose Jimmy.

"Please," Thomas made a final call. Tears swelling up in his eyes. He looked all around and realised. He was lost.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thomas," Jimmy called from behind.

Thomas swiftly turned around and sighed in relief as Jimmy approached on the horse.

"Oh, Jimmy," he said, "Thank God. Why'd you run off like that."

"I'm not going to ignore this, Thomas."

"Jimmy, its dangerous."

"Oh so a tree is going to kill me. I haven't seen anything here except for a few birds and bugs."

"Yet," Thomas mumbled.

"Please, Thomas," Jimmy said as he hopped off the horse, "This is what I want more than anything in the world. What's so wrong about just following the signs and seeing where it leads us. If I'm wrong then we can head back to the boat and leave, but what if I'm right?"

"What if your right," Thomas moaned.

"We can own America."

Thomas looked at Jimmy.

_We?_

_No! Not like that Thomas! Stop! Don't fall for it!_

Thomas swallowed and then sighed a defeated sigh.

"We'll see where this leads us if anywhere at all."

"Oh thank you, Thomas," Jimmy jumped. Thomas couldn't help but smile.

"But you so owe me huge, Jimmy."

Thomas sat behind Jimmy as they treaded down the forest trail. Jimmy kept his eyes glued to the bloody map and only lifted them to make sure they were going the right way. Once the sun had set and the moon and stars were shining, Thomas's fear rose. Jimmy jumped off the horse and ran to a center clearing. Thomas followed suit wondering what was wrong. He looked up and saw a bird formed from a clearing in the top of the cave they walked into. He looked over Jimmy's shoulder and saw a bird on the map.

"See, Thomas," Jimmy said.

"Yes, I see it," Thomas groaned. He didn't mean to sound hateful, but he was tired.

"Lets just keep going."

Jimmy watched as Thomas walked on. He sighed and followed.

_He will see soon enough._

Jimmy patted the horse as they followed Thomas.

Thomas never would've imagined him doing anything but serving in a household, let alone, be on this strange adventure. He sincerely did hope Jimmy was right. He knew that it would absolutely crush Jimmy, and Thomas couldn't bare to think of Jimmy so upset. It's bad enough just seeing him pout for no apparent reason but for something like that, that sadness could kill Thomas. As they continued on, Thomas noticed the signs were in a way hidden. Seemed as if you had to know what you are looking for in order to truly see them. The next sign they saw was only a carving. If Thomas had not have spotted it as he gazed in the river beside it, they would've surely missed it.

"Nice eye, Thomas," Jimmy said.

Thomas smiled and nodded as he continued to stare into the river. He could see some fish swimming.

"Could you find me a sharp stick," Thomas asked. Jimmy looked around then back at Thomas.

"Why don't you just grab one," Jimmy said as he sat down. "Looks like there are loads. Just quickly reach in and grab one. I've done it with me dad a few times. It's actually easy."

Thomas nodded and rolled up his sleeve. He quickly reached in, but missed. He sighed until something snapped his hand. He yelled out and quickly pulled his hand out to see a fish attached. The fish was biting him hard and the wiggling made it worse. Jimmy grabbed Thomas's hand grabbed onto the fish.

"Hold your hand still, Thomas," Jimmy said, "just breath, I'll get it off."

Thomas closed his eyes as Jimmy grabbed the fish's mouth and pried it open. Thomas pulled his hand back and Jimmy threw the evil fish to the ground. The fish flopped a while then got still. Jimmy knelt back down and looked at Thomas's hand.

"Well at least you have your hand," Jimmy said examining it.

"Yes, I am so thankful."

"Now you have a wound to match the other."

Thomas looked at Jimmy and smiled. It just occurred to him he never really showed Jimmy his war wound, but only talked about it.

Jimmy stood up and picked up the fish.

"Its actually a pretty good size," Jimmy said.

"I take it you know how to gut a fish as well," Thomas said, still holding his hand.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Jimmy replied smiling.

Thomas nodded then sat up.

"Well then show me how good of a gutter _and_ a cooker you are. I caught the fish, you cook it."

Jimmy grimaced then looked at Thomas's hand.

"Alright," Jimmy sighed.

Thomas smiled.

_Told you, you owe me. _

"Guess we better find somewhere to camp," Thomas said as he stood up, " and find some other water."

Thomas watched with disgust as Jimmy gutted the fish. Jimmy didn't have a knife on him but found a rock that he was able to make sharp enough to cut. While Jimmy prepared the large fish, Thomas prepared the fire. He was lucky to have a few matches that weren't completely ruined and were able to spark. Oh how he could do with a cigarette right now. He'd do _anything_ for one. Thomas finally had enough fish guts and stared into the fire. He must've went either into a daze or he fell asleep, but suddenly Jimmy shook his shoulder to get his attention. Jimmy smiled and presented Thomas with half of the skinned fish laid out on a large thick leaf. Jimmy held his half in his left hand and sat next to Thomas.

"You have impressed me, James," Thomas said as he ate a piece. It wasn't salted like he likes but due to his starvation, he could definitely live with it.

"I'm glad," Jimmy said, "I used to tell my father I'll never need to learn how to fish without a pole and I'll never have to gut one later on."

"Oh," Thomas said as he looked up at the sky, "I think I just heard heaven say, 'I told you so."

Jimmy laughed and nodded.

"Yes I can hear it too."

Thomas smiled.

"I'm sure he is very proud of you."

Jimmy looked at him and nodded and finished their dinner in silence.

They set off once the morning came. Thomas felt much better having gotten a good rest and a good meal. Jimmy was once again glued to the map as rode. Thomas shook his head. He found it quite adorable how determined Jimmy was and yet he was dreading the heartbreak.

_Oh God if you are there, please, I beg you, let it be here. For Jimmy's sake._

The day seemed long as they rode on. Nothing appeared to them to confirm they were on the right path. Thomas itched all over. He was desperate for a change of clothes and for a warm bath. Anything would do if he could just get clean. As if his prayer was answered, they approached a hot spring. The clean warm air made Thomas smile.

_Maybe there is a God afterall._

Jimmy hopped off the horse and began to disrobe. Thomas stayed on the horse, contemplating if he should go on a little ways and wait for Jimmy to finish. As Jimmy began to undo his trousers, he looked over at Thomas.

"Are you not going in," he asked. Thomas blushed. Jimmy chuckled.

"Thomas, its fine," he said, "I've known you for a while now to know you won't try anything. I trust you and trust me, you need a bath more than I do."

Thomas smiled and slowly climbed off the horse. He turned his back and began undressing as Jimmy pulled down his trousers and discarded them in a pile along with his other clothes.

As Jimmy slowly lowered himself into the water, Thomas was contemplating whether or not to remove his underwear as well.

_Well when you get dressed do you want to ride the horse with nothing?_

Thomas took a deep breath and as well removed those. Unlike Jimmy's pile, Thomas folded his clothes and set them next to Jimmy's. He slowly approached the spring as goosebumps formed on his naked skin. He looked at Jimmy who had his eyes closed and was completely relaxed in the hot water. Thomas walked over to the other side and got in to where he was across from Jimmy. As he lowered himself into the hot water, he hissed. He looked once again over at Jimmy who's eyes remained shut. Thomas let his eyes linger down Jimmy's next and rest on Jimmy's golden, now wet, torso. Once Thomas was sitting comfortably in the spring, he immediately felt his muscles relax and all worry was gone. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"You know," Jimmy said, "This has kind of turned into a vacation."

Thomas opened his eyes and looked at Jimmy.

"Yes," he said holding up his right hand, " a grand vacation."

Jimmy chuckled.

"Did you take your glove off," Jimmy asked.

Thomas looked down at his left hand that was in the water and realised he did. He suddenly became very insecure of his wound.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Can I see it," Jimmy asked.

Thomas looked up at Jimmy and swallowed. He slowly lifted his hand out of the water and revealed it.

Jimmy leaned forward and looked at it.

"It doesn't look too bad," Jimmy said.

"You should've seen it when I first got it," Thomas said.

Jimmy chuckled.

"I'm sure we probably both have seen worse."

Jimmy scooted over close to Thomas. Thomas stiffened as Jimmy got close and picked up Thomas's hand.

"Does it hurt," Jimmy asked.

"Sometimes it will sting but only for a bit," Thomas replied.

"Can you see right through?"

Thomas laughed.

"Its healed enough on the inside."

Jimmy let Thomas's hand go, but did not move away from Thomas.

"Did you really get it because you were trying to grab your gun?"

Thomas refused eye contact.

"No," he mumbled, "It was dark and I…lifted my lighter up intentionally to get me shot."

Jimmy looked down.

"I'm not as brave as you think."

Jimmy looked back at him and smiled.

"Any man who would get himself shot just so he could live in the life he was fighting for is brave to me."

Thomas looked at Jimmy and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

They both got dressed in silence and continued on. By the after noon they were welcomed to a nice cool waterfall that at a certain angle, appeared as a crying statue. The moment he saw it, Thomas felt hope that they were really going to find El Dorado. He smiled at Jimmy who smiled back and they wasted no more time. Continuing through the heavy jungle they came to a cliff. Thomas took in the sight of the setting sun as hovered over the jungle. Jimmy was staring at the rock formation. It took form of a roaring beast. Suddenly, millions of beautiful pink butterflies flowed out from the beast's mouth. As the sun's setting rays it the butterflies, they all appeared to be a giant flame.

"A dragon's mouth," Jimmy said absolutely marveled, "We're close now, we should press on just a little further."

Thomas nodded and followed Jimmy as they walked on. He could feel the excitement welling up within him. As they pressed on, the air began to grow foggy and dark. Soon it was impossible to truly see what was in front of them.

"Maybe we should wait for it to clear," Thomas said.

"No," Jimmy said, "Maybe this is why it is so well hidden. Just past this fog should be the city of gold, Thomas! How about we have the horse lead through, you grab his tail and I'll grab your shirt."

Thomas winced as he looked at the horse and the fog ahead.

"It's just straight ahead."

Thomas sighed and then nodded.

Jimmy sent the in front of Thomas who gently grabbed onto it's tail. Thomas did not want the horse to kick him for pulling too tight. Jimmy grabbed onto Thomas's shirt as they made their way through the fog.

The fog got a whole lot thick as they pressed on. Thomas swore he could hear the sound of a waterfall somewhere in the far distance. Thomas pulled his arm a little as a walked, just to make sure Jimmy was still latched on. It'd be absolute hell if they got lost in this. There was a crack sound. Thomas stopped as did the horse. Jimmy walked right into Thomas as another loud crack sound was heard. Suddenly the ground gave way and they fell and rolled down a rough hill. Thomas hit his head on a rock and blacked out. When he came to, he saw a giant stone with carvings. He looked around and saw Jimmy kneeling down, groaning and rubbing his head. Thomas sat up slowly and placed his hand where he met with the rock on the back of his head. He did not feel any bleeding but he knew there was a bruise.

"You alright," Thomas asked. Jimmy nodded. Thomas got up and grabbed the map that landed in front of him. He opened it up and then looked at the statue. The exact same drawing on the maps was on the statue.

_So this is El Dorado._ Thomas's jaw tightened. _Must stand for a great big rock!_

Thomas threw the map onto the ground and looked behind the big statue and saw nothing.

Jimmy stood up and then quickly grabbed the map.

"We're here," Thomas said.

"We are," Jimmy looked up at him, "Where is it?"

"Right here," Thomas said patting the rock. Jimmy's eyes widened as he compared the map to the statue. He shook his head and sat on the ground.

"This can't be," Jimmy whispered.

"Well, we found it. That's something."

Thomas looked at Jimmy and sighed.

"Come on," he said and pulled Jimmy to his feet. Jimmy dropped the map on the ground. Thomas helped Jimmy onto the horse and he hopped on after. He refused to look back at Jimmy who was sulking.

_Dreams have been shattered. I know what it feels like, Jimmy._

Just as Thomas was about to direct away from the statue, a young man with caramel skin jumped in front of them. He was just as spooked by them as they were by him. He dropped a metal object but quickly retrieved it. They backed away from the man but caught eye of what he was running from. A small mob of men with spears ran towards them. Both Thomas and Jimmy yelled and tried to hide behind the statue as the men approached. Once the men appeared in front of them, the anger was quickly replaced by fear as they circled them. Thomas could feel Jimmy shiver against him as the men pointed their spears at them.

"Uhm," Thomas began and spoke slowly, "W...we. were. just. . way. I. apologize...we. didn't. mean. to...intrude. upon. your. land."

The biggest man pointed his spear under Thomas's throat. He tilted his head to signal them to move. Thomas swallowed once the spear was taken away. The men began to move but not breaking away from Thomas and Jimmy.

"What are we going to do, Thomas," Jimmy whispered, not even trying to hide his fear.

"We just do as we're told," Thomas replied as they were led away into the fog.


End file.
